Fake It, They'll never find out
by cottoncandy411
Summary: Azumi Nara Attha must protect his daughter by making her wed Yuuna Roma Seiran. What happens when Cagalli rejects and loses her boyfriend Ahmed, what happens when her father dies? She fakes her id, and goes to plants.


Fake It, They'll never find out 

**By**: **cottoncandy411**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GS/ GSD. I do not own the show, the characters, and anything else in this show. Why would I be publishing this then if I did?

**Rated**: T, but mostly for everyone. Might be some words that are not very friendly in a few chapters, but I doubt it.

**Summary**: The chairman of Orb is … well, dead. Did he commit suicide? Her boyfriend is…gone. What happened? The 'princess' was already devastated by her mother's death… but now this. What other family does she have? No Ahmed, no mother and no dad. Until she is forced to change her name and move to the PLANTS, because of an evil plan created by Yuuna'' father. Faking her ID as a coordinator to start a new life, not wanting to be chairman or marry that… jerk, Yuuna. What happens next? Well, I don't know, you'll just have to read this.

**A/n**: Hi again. This story is dedicated to all my reviewers, who have commented on my stories/poems. You guys are the greatest inspiration ever!

**Chapter 1**: A Nightmare in Day

Cagalli Yula Athha, she was the daughter of the chairman of Orb. Well, making her a … 'princess'. At the age of 16, she already had a busy life. Soon to becoming an heir, homework in school, pleasing her friends and her boyfriend Ahmed. The only family she had ever lived with was her father, Uzumi Nara Athha and the maid, if you ever considered that in family. She never laid her eyes on her mother, her mother died while giving birth to her…which she obviously did not remember. Cagalli grieved at this thought, the thought that she killed her mother, but truly she didn't. Inside she wept, but stayed strong on the outside. At this very moment she was discussing an issue with her father in his office.

"Cagalli," her father said firmly for the 5th time, she had wandered into her thoughts once again, and leaving her father very worried. Finally she came out of it and positioned herself comfortably on the chair. She had the most beautiful eyes, amber brown, or the Cadbury filling aka caramel, as some people say.

"I know I know," she sighed gesturing her hands, "you want me to do good in school and be a good girl." Uzumi looked at his daughter with disbelief and fake coughed, "umm no Cagalli," he paused, "that's not it, I, I, Iwantyoutogetmarriedin2days" Cagalli stared blankly at her father and grunted, "say what?" He fake coughed again and breathed in deeply, "I want you to get married in two days, I've arranged a marriage for you. Your fiancée is waiting downstairs for you." Cagalli felt the blood in her body rush to the top of her head and felt cold and numb all around. _How could father do this to me? He knows I have a boyfriend…and he wants me to…to get married? And I'm 16, has he ever thought of that?_ A soft knock came at the door. Uzumi Athha shook his head, he knew his daughter wouldn't approve of this idea, but he had to tell her.

_Yuuna's father held a gun up to his forehead, "Make them wed in two days, or else I'll have to kill your precious Cagalli, to make my son chairman of Orb."_

"Come in," Athha's voice was brief yet loud enough for the person outside to hear and let himself in. "You wanted to see me Uzumi?" the young purple headed man snickered as he took a seat beside Cagalli. Her father smiled and muttered under his breath, "I guess the spoiled brat couldn't wait." The purple-headed boy snickered again, "what was that mister chairman?" Uzumi Athha massaged his temple and scratched his sighing. "Cagalli, I'd like you to meet your fiancée, Yuuna." Cagalli frowned as the boy held out his hand. "Yunna what?" smirked Cagalli pushing her chair away from him…_Yunna. _"What kind of name is that?"

He replied to her in a calm and seducing voice, "the name's Yuuna Roma Seiran." She glared at him as he just sat there, smirking again and putting his fingers through his long hair. _He looks so gay and conceited, I wish I didn't have to marry this freak. _Her father interrupted her evil glare,"Cagalli, we need to talk." She crossed her arms to her chest and grunted, "fine." Yuuna smiled at her flirtatiously and continued to feel his head. _What does he have in his hair…lice? _Cagalli laughed to herself as Uzumi pushed her into the other room.

She glared at her father and frowned, fuming red. "HOW CAN YOU LET ME GET MARRIED TO THAT CONCEITED, FLIRTATIOUS, GAY, LICE HEAD AND UGLY PURPLE- HEADED FREAK!" Uzumi smiled at the way he described him, he felt the same way. _My daughter, hot headed and tempered, as always_

"You know he's outside right my dear?" Cagalli turned away, "I don't care let him hear it, he seriously needs to know." She smirked and sat down on a nearby leather sofa.

Uzumi Athha sat next to his daughter and sighed, "you know Cagalli, the only reason why I'm making you marry this freakishly gay man is because his father threatened to kill our family. I guess this was the only 'clean' way that he could make his son chairman, by marrying you." Cagalli frowned, "why don't you just put his father in jail then?" Uzumi sighed, "how could we do that when his father owns almost every jail and 3 huge businesses' in Orb? One of which you go to school to." Cagalli's eyes widened, "no way… this can't be happening!" Uzumi calmed his daughter as she pounded his chest; "I hate you!" A tear fell down his cheek, "I know dear, If I was you, I'd hate me too." They came out of the room and entered the office where Yuuna Roma whatawhata made himself at home, watching the news, something Cagalli did not want to encounter… at this frustrating moment.

A news reporter talked in the background while a live shooting of a car crash was shown. "Today there was a fatal car accident with a motorcycle on Peace St. we are not sure where this motorist was heading to but he has suffered a very serious accident. He will be heading to Orb Trillium Center Hospital to get treatment. We are unaware of his personal information but he goes by the name of Ahmed."

When the news reporter said his name, _Ahmed_, Cagalli's heart shattered, more blood rushed to the top of her head as she screamed his name, "Ahmed!" Cagalli watched helplessly as she saw her boyfriend being put into the ambulance. Uzumi ran to his daughter's side, her body was shaking furiously and she was turning cold. Yuuna watched in the background, "Ahmed?" then he remembered.

_"We'll have to get rid of all her resources, first off, her boyfriend. Once we get him out of the way we'll be able to make her have no choice but to marry you."_

"_But father, isn't that not fair? I mean that is her boyfriend." Yuuna's father slammed his clenched fist onto the table and smirked, "you want to be chairman or not?" Yuuna couldn't talk back even though he felt that this was wrong._

"_Yes father." His father picked up the phone, "trace Cagalli's boyfriend and make him meet her at Peace St. once we get him there, I'll hire someone to crash into his mobile. What's his name again? O yes, Ahmed…" His father cackled evilly and hung up the phone. Yuuna turned away and stepped out of his father's office, '**Ahmed…'**_

Cagalli got back into reality clenching her fists in her father's embrace. She touched the dog tag that hung on her neck, feeling the engraved texture of his name. _'Ahmed' why did you have to get into this jumble… _She pushed her father away and ran out the door, feeling for the car keys in her pocket. Her father couldn't stop her, his voice faded away as he tried to call his daughter's name and not a sound came out.

All she had on her mind was her boyfriend and only him, _Ahmed_, the one she truly loved. She ran down the stairs, flung the door open and ran out into the driveway, getting into her silver Mercedes. She turned the keys and stepped on the gas, finding her way to the hospital. _Hold on Ahmed just hold on… _She finally reached the hospital and bolted her way in, shaking with fear. Cagalli directed herself to the secretary, "please ma'am tell me where Ahmed is, the one from the accident…" her voice faded away, as the secretary gave the directions. "It's to your right hallway, the second door." Cagalli nodded, "thank-you," as she rushed into the room finding him connected to an air equipment machine. He was closing his eyes and was breathing heavily. She walked towards him and gently touched his forehead, "Ahmed, I'm here don't worry."

The doctor came into the room holding a clipboard, "so you must be?" Cagalli sighed and stood up shaking the doctor's hand, "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." The doctor nodded and wrote it down, "do you know any of his family members?" Cagalli shook her head, "no, he lives alone he has no family, since they died from the war." The doctor nodded and scratched his forehead; "well he's not in a really great condition, more on the basis of him having a 1 out of 10 chances to live. He has broken 2 of his rib cages, plus the damage of one heart vessel, and at the moment suffering from a small comma." Cagalli looked towards Ahmed and then to the doctor, "thank-you."

The doctor went out of the room and Cagalli stepped closer to Ahmed who managed to open his eyes slightly. "Cagalli, I…I" Cagalli shushed him and put a finger to his lips, "later." She really wanted to hear what he wanted to say, but knowing that he was suffering at the moment, she couldn't risk it. _1 out of 10 chances…_ A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto Ahmed's face, after that, the tears freely poured out as she clung onto his hand, his warm hand. _Please don't leave me…_

She put her head on the bed sighing and fell asleep. Hearing voices…

_Is she awake?_

_I guess not… wow; Ahmed must've got into a real bad accident._

_Of course idiot, why do you think he's in a hospital._

_Shh! You'll wake her up!_

Cagalli slowly woke up from the sound of her voices; she probably dozed off for around 10 minutes. At the moment she could only see, a brown and yellow blurs of hair, through her tear filled eyes. She rubbed her eyes gently and the vision became clear. "Sai! Milly!" She ran to her two closest friends ever and hugged them tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Sai nodded, "same here, we thought you'd be here, so… here we are." Miriallia stepped closer to Ahmed feeling his forehead, "I hope he's alright, I mean, 1 out of 10 chances to live? That's pretty harsh." Cagalli nodded, _the doctor must've told them earlier. _Ahmed slightly opened his eyes again and looked at Cagalli's face. "I… I love you." Cagalli nodded and squeezed his hand tighter, "stay strong." Something ruined the moment… it was coming up the hallway… voices…Many voices and footsteps…many footsteps.

"Where is that boy?"

"He's not dead?"

"No, sir, he's not."

"Well tell me where he is!"

"This room here sir."

Cagalli was confused why was there so much noise in the hospital halls? Milly and Sai stood by the door trying to identify the people speaking. A dark purple-headed man with streaks of gray was coming through the hallway, to Ahmed's room, surrounded by 5 men in black. Milly gasped, "Cagalli, it's a purple-headed man… and his crew."

Cagalli thought it was Yuuna, but she was wrong, when the man let himself in. He had a pair of shades on, hiding his eyes.

(Cagalli POV)

_Damn! What the heck is happening? Who is this guy?_

(Normal POV)

"What do you want sir?" asked Miriallia from the corner behind Sai. The man ignored her question and held a gun out towards Ahmed. Cagalli stood in front of Ahmed, "don't shoot! What the heck do you want?" The man smirked and took a step closer, still holding the gun in his hands. "I want him dead, and I want you to get out of my way Athha!" Cagalli held her hands out and from the corner of her eye, saw Yuuna coming her way.

A/n: c yaa till the next chapter…byee


End file.
